dex_fischervests_parody_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Street Rat's New Groove Trilogy
Cast # Kuzco - Aladdin # Baby Kuzco - Roshan (Ice Age) # Butler - Genie (Aladdin) # Chef - King Dedede (Kirby) # Theme Song Guy - Buster Moon (Sing (2016)) # 1st Guard - Cyborg (Teen Titans GO!) # Rudy - Timon (The Lion King) # Man for Bride Choosing - Mario (Super Mario Bros. & Friends) # 1st Bride - Jasmine (Aladdin) # 2nd Bride - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) # 3rd Bride - Zero Suit Samus (Metroid: Other M) # 4th Bride - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros. & Friends) # 5th Bride - Anna Valerious (Van Helsing) # 6th Bride - Nadya (Muppets Most Wanted) # Pacha - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon XY: The Series) # 2nd Guard - Armodrillo (Ben 10: Omniverse) # Yzma - Kaossandra (Skylanders Academy) # Kronk - Darkrai (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series+) # Peasant near Yzma - James the Red Engine (Thomas & Friends) # Announcer for Pacha - Mr. Waternoose (Monsters Inc.) # Flea Kuzco (in Yzma's Fantasy) - Turbo the Snail (Turbo) # Llama Kuzco - Spyro (Skylanders Academy) # Angel Kronk - Giratina (Pokemon the Movie: Giratina and the Sky Warrior) # Devil Kronk - Kyurem (Pokemon the Movie: Kyurem VS The Sword of Justice) # Chimp and Bug - Grookey and Dim (Pokemon Sword & Shield: The Series/A Bug's Life) # Cat - Lucifer (Cinderella) # Condor Watching Pacha Going Home - Vlad Vladikoff (Dr. Seuss's Horton Hears a Who (2008)) # Chicha - May (Pokemon) # Chaca - Bonnie (Pokemon XY: The Series) # Tipo - Max (Pokemon) # Misty the Llama - Cynder (Skylanders Academy) # Chameleon - Francis (Super Paper Mario) # Fly Getting Caught in Spiderweb - Hopper (A Bug's Life) # Black Widow Spider - Mesothelae (Walking with Monsters: Life before Dinosaurs) # Bucky the Squirrel - Kirby # Jaguars - Fellbeasts (The Lord of the Rings) # Royal Dresser - SpongeBob SquarePants # Frog - Croagunk (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series+) # Crocodiles - Mosasaurus (Jurassic World) # Scorpions - Crawlers (Legends of Chima) # Bats - Bat Cronies (Young Dracula: The Movie) # Bees - Zingers (Donkey Kong Country) # Bingo Bird - Psyduck (Pokemon: Detective Pikachu) # Mata - Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) # Disguised Llama Kuzco - Barry (Pokemon: Diamond & Pearl) # Man Giving Thumbs Up - Dan Kuso (Bakugan) # Mudka's Meat Hut Chef - Wreck-It Ralph # Birthday Singers - Animals (Zootopia) # Llamas - Skylanders (Skylanders Academy) # Two Men at Checkerboard - Pumbaa and Donkey (The Lion King/Shrek) # Woman with Pinata - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) # Children with Pinata - Kevin, Stuart, and Bob (Minions) # Guards - Wargs (The Lord of the Rings) # Warthog Guard - Incineroar (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series+) # Lizard Guard - Lucario (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series+) # Ostrich Guard - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) # Octopus Guard - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) # Gorilla Guard - Kai the Collector (Kung Fu Panda 3) # Cow Guard - Forrest Woodbush (The Good Dinosaur) # Turtle Kuzco - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) # Bird Kuzco - Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) # Whale Kuzco - Wailord (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series+) # Kitten Yzma - Cozy Glow (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # 3rd Guard - AmpFibian (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) # Trampoline Owner - Makuu (The Lion Guard) # Yupi - Pikachu (Pokemon) # Young Kronk - Marshadow (Pokemon the I Choose You Movie: A Quest for Ho-Oh) # Birdwell - Raven (Teen Titans GO!) # Bunny Yzma - Winnie Werewolf (Hotel Transylvania) # Angel Tipo - Jirachi (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series+) # Devil Tipo - Victini (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series+) # Papi - Volcanion (Pokemon the Movie: Volcanion's Steaming Return) # Theme Song Lady - Ash (Sing (2016)) # Ipi - Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X) # Topo - Clancee (Ninjago: Ninjas of Spinjitsu) # Hildy - Rouge the Bat (Sonic X) # Casey Jr. (Cameo) - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) # Marge - Elastigirl (Incredibles 2) # Tina - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) # Piranhas - Lockjaws (Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong-Quest) # Headhunters - Curious George, Donkey Kong, and George (Curious George, Donkey Kong, and Rampage (2018)) # Huayna - Chespin (Pokemon XY: The Series) # Low Ponytail Girl - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) # High Ponytail Tall Boy - Kion (The Lion Guard) # Low Pigtails Girl - Jigglypuff (Pokemon) # Chubby Pigtails Girl - Binga (The Lion Guard) # Chubby Boy - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh) # Yoli - Shaymin (Pokemon the Movie: Giratina and the Sky Warrior) # High Ponytail Boy - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) # Llamagram Messenger - Rafiki (The Lion King) # Llamagram Messenger's White Toucan - Zazu (The Lion King) # Eagle Carries Bunny Yzma Off - Yveltal (Pokemon the Movie: The Mystic Legend of Diancie) # Eagle Babies with Bunny Yzma in Ending - Talonflame and Toucannon (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series/Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series+) Category:DonaldDuckRockz Category:TeamGalacticFamily Productions